


First Steps

by thinkingaboutelephants



Series: Twins!verse [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames (Inception) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames misses their son's first steps, but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on AO3! It's really daunting, because I know how much talent is in this incredible fandom. This one is just a short and sweet kid!fic. I have a serious weakness for kid!fics. It was beta'd by the exceptional, Natalia (diceandpokerchips), my AE idol. Enjoy!

Eames couldn't get in the door fast enough. He had been on a business trip for a few days, and he had missed his husband and their boys more than he could express.

The house was oddly quiet when he walked into the foyer and breathed in familiar scents of what could only be described as home.

"Darling?" Eames called, announcing his presence as he dropped his phone on the small table just inside the door and left his suitcase beside it. "I'm home!"

Arthur didn't answer back, and for a moment, Eames wondered if his boys were all upstairs. It was nap time now that he realized, with a quick glance at his watch. He was a step away from heading that way, when a sweet, little sound stopped him in his place.

"Da...da." Liam came around the corner from the sitting room, walking towards Eames, at a slow, barely balanced pace. Even as he wobbled for a second and then regained his footing, he had a wide, dimpled grin on his face, completely zeroed in on his father.

"What is this trick?" Eames beamed at him, absolutely enthralled. He fell down to his knees and held out his hands when Liam stumbled. "Oh no. You've got it, love. Come to Daddy."

Liam was encouraged and apparently wanted nothing more than to be in his father's arms again, because his brows furrowed in concentration, making him look so much like Arthur, and he powered on until Eames finally had a tight hold on his son for the first time in days.

"My brilliant boy!" he praised, absolutely delighted, and pressed kisses into the boy's curls and all over his face.

Liam just giggled under the attention.

Eames had been elated when Arthur called to tell him that Liam had taken his first steps. But being that Eames was hundreds of miles away, he had also been distraught that he'd missed the special moment in their eldest son's life (by ten minutes).

"I told you he wouldn't mind," Arthur said, coming into the foyer, a sleepy looking Danny on his hip.

Eames had been sure that Liam would think differently of him when he returned. He'd begged Arthur to set up Skype that night and try to get Liam to show him what he could do, but the eleven-month-old seemingly thought that once was good enough, and Eames was irrationally devastated. The facechat then dissolved into Danny turning his father's frown upside down by squealing happily and pushing his sticky hands against the computer screen in attempt to get at Eames.

"Of course not," which Eames meant to say that his partner was always right, and he smiled at the sight of the other half of his beloved family. "Hello, my loves."

Arthur returned the smile and then leaned in to place a sweet kiss onto Eames' waiting mouth.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was stimulating at times, utterly boring at others, and definitely not worth missing you lot for," Eames brought the hand that wasn't holding Liam up to gently run his fingers across Danny's back.

"We missed you too."

Danny, who looked moments away from sleep, blinked up at Eames and finally realized who he was. He pulled away from Arthur sluggishly, wanting to be held by his other father.

Eames took him carefully and refused when Arthur tried to free him of Liam.

"Let's see if we can get Danny-boy to replicate your trick, whataya say, Lee?"

He had missed Liam's first steps, but he did not have to do the same with Danny.

Liam showed indifference though and laid his head on Eames' big shoulder, mirroring his brother with a cute yawn as his answer.

"After nap time."

Eames pouted at that and adorably rested his cheek against Danny's soft hair. "Can't we skip nap time this once, Papa? Daddy just got home after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his husband. It was really good to have him back home.

"Eames, we've got them for the rest of our lives," he said. "Nap time won't kill you."


End file.
